Manga Band 54
thumb|left| Naruto denkt darüber nach, was seine Mutter zu ihm gesagt hat. Naruto sagt: "Mein Name ist Naruto Uzumaki. Mein Traum ist es Hokage zu werden, einer, der alle vorigen Hokage übertreffen wird. Um cooler zu werden als mein Vater, um stärker zu werden als meine Mutter." Naruto findet sich wieder in der realen Welt und versteht sich vollkommen mit Killerbee, während Yamato kein Wort davon versteht. Währenddessen erfährt Gai, dass Naruto ein "intensives Training" absolviert und verlangt, dass man ihn zu Naruto bringt. Aoba entschuldigt sich bei Motoi für Gais Art, für den jedoch es nichts ausmacht. Naruto zeigt Bee und Yamato was passiert, wenn er das Chakra des Kyuubi, das in einem separaten Raum versiegelt ist, nutzt: die Zeichnungen erscheinen auf seinem Körper und er bekommt eine ähnliche Erscheinung wie die des Rikudou Sennin. Yamato bemerkt, dass es so voll mit Lebenskraft ist, dass sogar seine Holzkreaturen darauf reagieren. Auf einmal sagt Naruto zu Kisame, der in Samehada versteckt ist, dass dieser wohl gedacht hat, er könne sich verstecken. Kisame wundert sich, dass Naruto ihn fühlen kann, da er und Samehada identisches Chakra haben. Doch Naruto kann mit Hilfe des Kyuubi-Chakras negative Gefühle und Emotionen fühlen. Da fliegt Kisame in Samehada weg. Killerbee kann nicht fassen, dass er und sein Bruder ihn nicht getötet haben, worauf Kisame antwortet, dass er die Plätze mit einem Doppelgänger getauscht hat. Doch Killerbee sagt, dass Doppelgänger verschwinden, wenn sie getroffen werden. Darauf erzählt ihm Kisame von Zetsus Doppelgängerart, die nicht verschwindet, wenn sie stirbt. Kisame will flüchten, doch Naruto benutzt Shunshin no Jutsu und verpasst ihm einen heftigen Schlag. Naruto ist etwas zu hart aufgeschlagen, so dass sein Bein in der Wand stecken bleibt, während Kisame in Samehada flüchten will. Yamato sagt zu Bee, er soll Kisame nachjagen, während er Naruto hilft. Derweil stehen Aoba, Motoi und Gai vor dem Wasserfall der Wahrheit und Aoba fragt Gai, ob er nicht auch mal probieren will, seinem wahren Ich zu begegnen, worauf Gai empört antwortet, dass er nur hier sei, um Naruto zu beschützen. Doch wird Gai überredet und tritt vor den Wasserfall der Wahrheit. Kisame kommt aus dem Wasserfall hervor und Gai glaubt, dass Kisame sein wahres Ich wäre. Worauf er Kisame mit Konoha Kaiganshou zurückschlägt. thumb|left| Gai wundert sich immer noch, dass Kisame nicht sein inneres Selbst sein soll. Motoi sagt zu ihm, wenn er seine Augen geöffnet hat, kann er sich nicht mehr im Wasserfall der Wahrheit befinden. Gai sieht nochmal auf Kisame hinab und hält ihn jetzt für einen Kugelfisch. Aoba fragt dann Motoi, ob das wirklich ein Kugelfisch sei, da er gehört hat, dass diese köstlich seien. Motoi schreit Aoba an, ob die beiden dies aus Absicht machen. Samehada trennt sich von Kisame und möchte zurück zu Bee. Kisame ergreift aber Samehadas Griff, worauf es Killerbee beißt und Kisame viel von Bees Chakra absorbiert. Jetzt setzt Aoba Hijutsu: Ishibari ein, doch Kisame schafft es, Aobas Chakra ebenfalls zu absorbieren. Doch Gai kommt ihnen zu Hilfe und setzt Konoha Senpuu ein. Daraufhin setzt Kisame Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu ein. Kisame will flüchten, doch Gai sagt, er wolle ihn aufhalten und öffnet das sechste der acht inneren Tore. Killerbees Arm wird jetzt riesig, Gai springt auf diesen und Bee wirft ihn in Richtung Kisame. Mitten in der Luft setzt Gai Kuchiyose no Jutsu ein und springt vom Rücken von Ningame nochmal weiter. Auch Kisame setzt jetzt Kuchiyose no Jutsu ein und beschwört einen Hai, dem er eine Schriftrolle mit Informationen anvertraut. Kisame setzt nun Suiton: Senshokukou ein, worauf Gai mit Asakujaku kontert. Gai öffnet nun das siebte Tor. Er und Kisame setzten nun jeweils ihr vermutlich finales Jutsu ein: Gai benutzt Hirudora und Kisame das Suiton: Daikoudan no Jutsu. thumb|left| Gai kämpft weiterhin gegen Kisame. Kisame fühlt sich schon als Gewinner, da sein Suiton: Daikoudan no Jutsu die spezielle Fähigkeit besitzt, Chakra zu absorbieren und so größer zu werden. Das heißt, je stärker die Attacke des Gegners, desto größer und stärker wird der Hai. Doch Hirudora geht einfach durch den Hai durch und trifft Kisame mit voller Wucht. Währenddessen trifft die Druckwelle von Hirudora auf die anderen. Als Kisame auf dem Boden liegt und Gai vor ihm steht, erklärt ihm Gai, dass seine Attacke nicht absorbiert werden kann, da sie nur Tai-Jutsu ist und befiehlt Kisame, sich nicht zu bewegen. Als dieser jedoch seine rechte Hand bewegt, drückt ihn Gai in den Boden, dass Kisames Blut aus seinem Mund spritzt. Später haben Gai und die anderen Kisame eingesperrt und Aoba beginnt in Kisames Unterbewusstsein einzutauchen und Erinnerungen aus seiner Zeit als Kiri-Shinobi anzusehen. Damals war er mit anderen Shinobi auf einer Mission unterwegs, um Codes vor den Gegnern in Sicherheit zu bringen. Vor der Mission sagt sein Vorgänger bei den sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfern aus Kirigakure zu ihm, er solle niemandem trauen und die Codes mit seinem Leben beschützen. Auf der Mission trifft er auf Ibiki Morino. Kurz danach befindet er sich wieder in Kiri und wird von allen gefragt, warum er seine Kameraden auf der Mission getötet hat. Darauf antwortet er mit denselben Worten, die Ibiki zu den Prüflingen bei der ersten Prüfung der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung sagte: "Manchmal ist eine Information mehr wert als das Leben der Kameraden." Danach tötete Kisame seinen Vorgänger bei den Schwertkämpfern und nahm dessen Schwert Samehada an sich. Jetzt erscheint der Yondaime Mizukage und bietet Kisame an, jetzt für ihn zu arbeiten. Hinter Yagura tritt nun ein Mann, der das Sharingan besitzt, hervor. Kisame fragt diesen, wer er sei, worauf der Mann antwortete, er sei Madara Uchiha. Kisame erkennt nun, dass dieser Mann den Yondaime Mizukage, den Jinchuuriki des Sanbi, die ganze Zeit über kontrolliert haben muss. Kisame sagt nun, dass er ihm immer noch nicht traue und er sein wahres Gesicht zeigen soll. Der Mann kommt langsam auf Kisame zu, doch in diesem Moment hat sich dieser auf die Zunge gebissen, worauf Aobas Jutsu abgebrochen wird. Kisame erinnert sich nochmal an die Worte, die Madara zu ihm sagte, und zwar, dass er mit dem Auge des Mondes-Plan eine Welt ohne Lügen und Hass erschaffen wird. Kisame bricht nun aus seinem Gefängnis aus. thumb|left| Kisame hat sich seine eigene Zunge abgebissen und bricht aus seinem Holzgefängnis aus. Yamato wundert sich, dass Kisame immer noch so viel Kraft besitzt, da er das Gefängnis mit Mokuton-Chakra verstärkt hat. Kisame setzt nun Suirou no Jutsu ein, um sich selbst einzusperren und beschwört im Inneren mehrere Haie. Es folgt eine Rückblende zu der Zeit, als Kisame Akatsuki begetreten ist und Itachi Uchiha als Partner zugeteilt wurde. Kisame sagt zu Itachi, dass es kaum in Worte zu fassen sei, seine eigene Familie abzuschlachten und erzählt ihm, dass Haie sich manchmal im Mutterleib gegenseitig auffressen. Kisame warnt Itachi vor ihm, worauf die Augen von Itachi in den Mangekyou-Modus wechseln und dieser sagt, dasselbe gelte auch für Kisame. Weiterhin sagt Itachi, dass man erst im Tod erkenne, wer man wirklich sei. Wieder zurück sagt Kisame in seinen Gedanken zu Itachi, dass er wohl doch nicht so schrecklich sei. Danach beginnen die Haie ihn aufzufressen. Das Wassergefängnis zerplatzt, die beschworenen Haie fallen heraus und verschwinden. Samehada liegt am Boden wie ein Hund, dessen Herrchen gerade gestorben ist und Motoi fragt sich, ob Kisame nun endgültig tot sei. Naruto bemerkt, dass Kisame so gestorben ist, dass ihnen keine Informationen zukommen und dass sogar innerhalb Akatsuki die Menschen für das Wohl der anderen handeln. Gai klopft Naruto auf die Schulter und sagt, dass Kisame wie ein echter Shinobi gelebt habe und gestorben sei und dass er ihn für immer in Erinnerung behalten würde. Gai öffnet nun die Schriftrolle mit den Informationen, doch ist darauf eine Falle platziert worden, die durch das Öffnen ausgelöst wurde. Mehrere Kugeln des Wassergefängnisses schlossen alle in der Nähe stehenden Personen in sich. Außerdem werden mehrere Haie beschworen, von denen sich einer die Schriftrolle schnappt und in einem Wassergefängnis in Richtung Ozean flieht, während die anderen Haie die Shinobi attackieren. Währenddessen treffen in Amegakure Tobi und Konan aufeinander. Tobi sagt zu ihr, dass sie ihm wohl nicht verraten wird, wo sie das Rin'negan, also Nagatos Leiche versteckt habe. Konan sagt, dass sie wusste, dass er sie finden würde und dass sie auf ihre Chance, ihn zu besiegen, gewartet habe. Tobi sagt darauf, dass sie nicht erwarten solle, dass er es ihr leicht machen würde, nur weil sie ein früheres Mitglied von Akatsuki ist. Trivia *In Kisames Erinnerungen hat Itachis Stirnband, als dieser aufsteht, keinen Kratzer, der das Konoha-Symbol durchstreicht. thumb|left| Tobi fragt Konan, ob sie wirklich glaube, dass Naruto so speziell ist. Konan antwortet, dass jeder, der ihn trifft, die Blume der Hoffnung trägt. Tobi sagt zu ihr, dass sie, obwohl sie ihn jetzt angreife, immer noch den Akatsuki-Mantel trage. Er fragt sie, ob sie vielleicht Akatsuki vermisse, worauf Konan antwortet, dass Akatsuki von Yahiko gegründet wurde und die roten Wolken auf dem Mantel das Blut symbolisieren, welches im zweiten Shinobi-Weltkrieg in Amegakure floss. Des Weiteren sagt sie, dass das Rin'negan Nagato gehöre, einem Shinobi aus Amegakure, und dass ihn weder diese Kleidung, noch das Rin'negan etwas angingen. Konan attackiert Tobi jetzt mit ihrer Papiertechnik, welche jedoch einfach durch seinen Körper geht. Tobi sagt nun zu Konan, dass er es war, der Yahiko dazu gebracht hat Akatsuki zu gründen und er Nagato das Rin'negan gegeben hat. Er sagt außerdem, dass er nur das zurück haben will, was ihm zu Anfang gehört hat. Konan formt jetzt ihre Papierflügel und fliegt auf Tobi zu. Dieser erkennt, dass sie ihn mit Papier umgeben will, damit er nicht fliehen kann, wenn er sich wieder materialisiert. Da taucht Konans Kopf direkt vor ihm auf und da bemerkt er, dass Konan ihr Papier mit Briefbomben vermischt hat und diese jetzt explodieren. Es folgt eine Rückblende zu den Kriegszeiten in Amegakure. Konan teilt Yahiko mit, dass ihre Kameraden immer noch in Sektor 7 fallen. Nagato bietet an, dass er rausgehen und sich der Situation annehmen werde, doch Yahiko erwidert, dass er gehen werde und Nagato sich ausruhen solle. Yahiko steht draußen und Konan sagt zu ihm, er solle vorsichtig sein, worauf Yahiko antwortet, dass sie sich lieber um die Verletzungen von Nagato kümmern solle, da Nagato derjenige sei, der Amegakure und die ganze Welt zu wahrem Frieden verhelfen werde. Konan sagt aber, dass jedes Mitglied ihrer Organisation wegen ihm beigetreten sei, vor allem Nagato. Yahiko sagt, dass ihr Dorf noch immer weinen würde und dass er es früher so gehasst hat, doch dass er es jetzt von tiefstem Herzen retten will. Auf einmal stehen die anderen Mitglieder hinter Konan und Nagato sagt, dass Yahiko es sei, der der Welt zu wahrem Frieden verhelfen würde, worauf ein anderes Mitglied sagt, dass sie alle an Yahiko glauben. Jetzt machen sich alle auf den Weg, um Yahiko zu unterstützen. Wieder in der Gegenwart sieht man die Folgen von Konans Angriff: Tobi hat seinen rechten Arm verloren und seine Maske wurde beschädigt, so dass man sein rechtes Sharingan-Auge sehen kann. Weiterhin bemerkt er, dass Konan sich selbst und ihn töten wollte und dass er schneller gewesen sei, da er einen Großteil der Explosion aufsaugen konnte. Tobi meint, dass er Konan das Leben gerettet habe und er ein Dankeschön erwartet. Konan fragt Tobi/Madara, ob er überhaupt wisse, warum sie und Nagato ihn hintergangen haben, worauf Tobi antwortet, dass das ihr Problem sei. Konan schreit, dass er die Dunkelheit sei, eine Welt ohne Licht, in der die Blumen nur welken oder sterben können und verwandelt daraufhin das gesamte Wasser in Papier und teilt dieses "Papiermeer" entzwei. thumb|left| Tobi fällt in das Meer aus Papier und will sich wegteleportieren, doch Konan attackiert ihn mit Kibakufudas und sagt, dass sie nicht nur herumgesessen habe und dass sie genau wisse, warum seine Teleportationstechnik nicht funktioniert hat. In Gedanken sagt sie noch, dass er sich zuerst materialisieren müsse, bevor er sich teleportieren kann und dass er immer länger brauchen würde, um etwas anderes zu teleportieren. Außerdem meint sie, dass Tobi nicht länger als für fünf Minuten durchlässig bleiben kann. Auch Tobi bemerkt, dass Konan ihn mit ihren Briefbomben angreifen kann, wann immer sie will und dass er sich nicht so einfach wegteleportieren kann. Jetzt fällt Tobi auf, dass beinahe das gesamte Papiermeer aus Briefbomben besteht, worauf Konan sagt, dass sie insgesamt 600 Milliarden von diesen präpariert habe, um ihn zu töten. Konan schlägt mit der Hand auf das Papier und löst die große Explosion aus. Laut Konan würde diese Menge reichen, um eine zehn Minuten andauernde Explosion hervorrufen zu können. Konan erinnert sich an die Worte Tobis und sagt in Gedanken, dass Yahiko und Nagato nie seine Untergebenen waren und dass sie für ihre eigenen Ziele gekämpft haben. Nach der großen Explosion kniet Konan völlig erschöpft hin. Sie denkt sich, dass Madara nun endgültig tot sein muss, doch dieser taucht hinter ihr auf und beendet ihren Satz. Hier sieht man zum ersten Mal beide Sharingan-Augen. Jetzt sieht man auf einmal eine riesige Grabstätte, in welcher die Leichen von Yahiko und Nagato liegen. Wieder im Kampfgeschehen sieht man Tobi, wie er Konan mit einem Stahlrohr durchbohrt hat. Sie fragt ihn, wie er das überleben konnte, worauf er antwortet, dass er Izanagi benutzt habe, das Kin-Jutsu des Uchiha-Clans, welches nur von jemandem benutzt werden kann, der die Kräfte der Uchiha und Senju vereint. Konan sagt, dass das die Kraft des Rikudou Sennin wäre und er nicht so viel Kraft habe. Tobi sagt, dass sie, als frühere Verbündete, es verdient habe, etwas über seine wahren Fähigkeiten und seine wahre Geschichte zu erfahren. Er erzählt, dass Izanagi ursprünglich vom Rikudou Sennin benutzt wurde, um Dinge zu erschaffen. Mit der geistigen Energie soll er die Form geschaffen haben und mit der physischen Energie soll er dieser Form Leben eingehaucht haben. Mit dieser vereinten Yin-Yang-Kraft hat er aus dem Chakra des Juubi die neun Bijuu erschaffen. Eine Technik, um Vorstellungen Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen - das ist Izanagi. Tobi erzählt, dass laut der Legende Madara Uchiha im Kampf gegen Hashirama Senju verstorben sei, doch ist die Legende wahr? Weiterhin sagt er, dass der wahre Gewinner derjenige sei, der den Blick nach vorn richtet und dass er gegen Hashirama gekämpft hat, nur um an seine "Kraft" zu gelangen. Er sagt außerdem, dass es auch jene gab, die Hashiramas Kraft nicht kontrollieren konnten und nur eine unvollständige Form von Izanagi beherrscht haben. Konan lässt sich nach vorne und hält sich die Hand vor das Loch in ihrer Brust. Tobi sagt zu ihr, dass sie Nagato früh genug wiedersehen würde und dass es keinen wahren Frieden gibt und dass Nagato nur deshalb an Naruto geglaubt hat, um mit seinem eigenen, elenden Selbst klar zu kommen. Konan erinnert sich an Yahikos und Nagatos Worte. Tobi schaut in den Himmel und bemerkt, dass der ewige Regen über Amegakure aufgehört hat. Konan steht auf und schreit, dass Yahikos und Nagatos Wille noch nicht aus dieser Welt geschieden sei und sie auch an Naruto glaube. Konan wiederholt die Worte der beiden über den Frieden und bedankt sich in Gedanken bei Nagato. Konan will eine letzte Attacke ausführen, doch Tobi packt sie am Hals und sagt zu ihr, dass sie ihn vorher die Dunkelheit genannt hat und dass er sie und ihre Regenbogenbrücke nun in Dunkelheit hüllen werde. Weiterhin sagt er, dass, wenn seine Illusion (Izanagi) endet, auch Konans Leben enden werde, doch zuerst würde er sie dazu bringen, ihm zu verraten, wo sie das Rin'negan versteckt hat. Daraufhin wird Konan augenscheinlich ohnmächtig. Kurz darauf befindet sich Tobi in der Grabstätte und sagt zu Nagatos Leiche, dass dieser sich anschauen solle, dass er seine Fähigkeiten so überschätzt habe, dass sich das Markenzeichen des Uzumaki-Clans, die roten Haare, schneeweiß färbten und dass er selbst, als er ihn betrogen hat, ihn immer noch spöttisch anlächelt. thumb|left| Tobi befindet sich immer noch in der Grabstätte von Nagato und verschließt diesem gerade die Augen. Tobi saugt gerade Nagatos Leiche ein und will gehen. Man sieht die drei Leichen: Nagato, Yahiko und Konan. Es folgt eine Rückblende zur Ausbildung der drei durch Jiraiya. Jiraiya und die drei Waisen stehen in Frosch-Kostümen da und Jiraiya präsentiert ihnen etwas, und zwar, dass wenn sie hier sind, sollen sie die rote Seite sichtbar lassen, wenn sie aber weg sind, sollen sie diese Karten umdrehen und die weiße Seite sichtbar lassen. Konan fragt Jiraiya, warum sie das machen sollen, worauf dieser antwortet, dass dieses Gebiet immer noch sehr instabil sei und der Feind vielleicht einmal einen Überfall plant. Konan fährt fort, dass, wenn die rote Seite sichtbar ist, die betreffende Person aber nicht hier ist, könnte es sein, dass die Person vom Feind entführt wurde. Weiterhin sagt sie, dass, wenn die weiße Seite sichtbar ist, die betreffende Person aber im Raum ist, es womöglich der Feind ist, welcher das Henge no Jutsu verwendet hat. Jiraiya sagt nun, dass Konan es begriffen hätte, anders als Yahiko, worauf dieser antwortet, dass er es ebenfalls herausgefunden hatte. Jetzt zeigt ihnen Jiraiya einen geheimen Fluchttunnel vom Versteck aus und sagt ihnen, dass dieses "Kartensystem" jeder von ihnen verwenden müsse, da man seine Deckung niemals ablegen darf, nicht einmal im eigenen Haus. Jiraiya sagt ihnen, dass es nun Zeit für etwas Training sei und rennt hinaus. Yahiko dreht ebenfalls seine Karte um und sagt, dass er stärker werden würde bis er dieses Land umkrempeln könne. Man sieht jetzt einige Trainingseinheiten und wie sie, selbst nach Jiraiyas Abreise, das Kartensystem weiterhin nutzen. Als nächstes sieht man die drei, wie sie von ihrem Versteck Abschied nehmen, da ihre Organisation bereits zu groß geworden war. Sie wollen noch ihre Karten umdrehen und als Konan es schafft als einzige der drei ihre Karte umzudrehen, werden plötzlich mehrere Kunai mit Briefbomben auf ihr Versteck geworfen, welche ein großes Loch in die Decke reißen und feindliche Shinobi stehen bereits im Raum und wundern sich, wo die drei stecken. Diese sind über den geheimen Fluchttunnel geflohen und Nagato sagt, dass sich dieser Tunnel endlich bezahlt gemacht hätte. Wieder in der Gegenwart fliegt ein Blatt Papier von Konans Körper durch die Luft. Dieses Blatt ist zudem vom Konans Blut durchtränkt und es fliegt genau auf Konans Karte in ihrem alten Versteck, sodass alle drei wieder zu Hause sind. In einem Versteck Akatsukis sagt Kabuto zu Tobi, dass er ein nettes Augenpaar erlangt hätte, worauf dieser antwortet, dass diese Augen ihm schon von Anfang an gehörten. Zetsu berichtet zudem, dass die Informationen von Kisame ebenfalls eingetroffen sind und alles nach ihrem Plan verläuft. Tobi sagt, dass es nun Zeit wäre, das Kyuubi zu fangen. Hier sieht man Tobi mit einer neuen Maske und mit seinem Fächer. thumb|left| Gai liegt auf dem Boden, denn die Nebenwirkungen des Öffnens der acht inneren Tore sind eingetreten: jede kleinste Berührung empfindet Gai als unglaubliche Schmerzen. Währenddessen unterhalten sich Aoba und Motoi darüber, wie sie jetzt am geschicktesten vorgehen, da der Feind nun weiß, wo sich Naruto und Bee aufhalten. Motoi beschwört eine Eule und gibt ihr eine Nachricht, mit welcher die Eule davon fliegt. Motoi sagt zu Aoba, dass sie Naruto und Killerbee fortbringen müssen, aber dennoch auf der Insel bleiben müssen. Aoba versteht das nicht, worauf ihm Motoi antwortet, dass die gesamte Insel eine riesige Schlidkröte sei, die schon seit Ewigkeiten zu Kumo gehört und dass es sicherer sei, die ganze Insel zu bewegen, als mit dem Boot zu reisen. Außerdem sagt Motoi, dass Naruto glaubt, dass er auf einer geheimen Mission unterwegs ist, um die Ökologie der Insel zu erforschen und dass es ziemlich seltsam sei, sie jetzt zu verlassen. Währenddessen unterhalten sich Tobi, Kabuto und Zetsu. Kabuto meint zu Tobi, dass er das Kyuubi übernehmen würde. Madara fragt ihn, warum er dies tun wolle, worauf dieser antwortet, dass es eine gute Gelegenheit wäre, um sein Vertrauen zu stärken. Außerdem wolle er an Yamato ebenfalls einige Experimente durchführen. Wenn nicht, würde dieser Zetsu-Körper ausreichen, um etwas gutzumachen und es würde sich die Wiederbelebung des Juubi nicht mal verzögern. Tobi sagt, dass Kabuto ziemlich gut informiert sei und dass Orochimaru wohl herumgeschnüffelt haben muss. Weiter sagt er, dass sie durch die Informationen, die Kisame ihnen geschickt hat, nun wissen, dass sich die Zahl der feindlichen Shinobi auf etwa 80.000 beläuft und wie diese organisiert sind. Zetsu fragt Tobi, ob dieser Kabuto wirklich traue, worauf dieser antwortet, dass er Kabuto einen Zetsu geben würde, wenn dieser das Kyuubi fängt und fordert Kabuto auf, ihm zu folgen. Tobi führt die anderen in einen großen Raum, in dem das Gedou Mazou sitzt. Kabuto sieht etwas an der Wand und Tobi sagt, dass es immer noch lebe: Hashirama Senju. Jedoch sagt Tobi zu Kabuto, dass dies nur eine Art Klon aus den Zellen sei, welche er bei ihrem großen Kampf von ihm gestohlen habe und dass es keine Meinung besitzte. Tobi sagt, dass das, was er Kabuto eigentlich zeigen wollte, unter ihnen ist. In Kumo befinden sich zur Zeit Shinobi aus den fünf großen Shinobi-Dörfern und Samurai aus dem Eisen-Reich. Die fünf Kage und Mifune beraten sich über die jüngsten Geschehnisse, die sie von Motois Eule erfahren haben. Und so planen sie, ein kleines Elite-Shinobi-Team zur Verstärkung auf die Insel zu schicken. Wieder zurück bei Tobi: Kabuto fragt ihn, wann er dies gemacht hätte, worauf dieser antwortet, dass ein hohes Risiko bestanden habe und er viel des Chakras der Bijuu verbraucht hätte, um so viele zu erschaffen. Deshalb will er so viele wie möglich in Reserve halten. Kabuto fragt Tobi, wie viele es sind, worauf dieser anwortet: "so um 100.000". Man sieht nun das Szenario: lauter weiße Zetsus befinden sich dort. Wieder bei den fünf Kage sagt Oonoki, dass er gehen würde und Tsunade sagt, dass er sicher nicht lange brauchen würde, um dorthin zu gelangen. Der Tsuchikage will aufstehen und redet noch, dass er Oonoki, der Inhaber des Titels Tsuchikage sei. Plötzlich jammert Oonoki wegen seinen Rückenschmerzen und Gaara sagt, dass er gehen werde, da er schnell dort hin gelangen würde, wenn er auf seinem Sand fliegt. Währenddessen steht Kabuto neben dem durch Edo Tensei wiederbelebten Deidara auf einem dessen C1-Vögeln und verabschiedet sich von Tobi. thumb|left| Oonoki will nun aufbrechen, um Naruto zu beschützen. Akatsuchi ist ganz aufgeregt, weil er wieder fliegen wird. Oonoki sagt nun zu Kurotsuchi, dass sie die nächste sei, während Akatsuchi fröhlich umherfliegt. Jetzt sieht man, wie Kabuto ein Siegel in den durch Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei beschworenen Deidara einfügt, jedoch ist es ein anderes, als das, welches Orochimaru verwendet hat. So ist Kabutos Siegel so ausgelegt, dass der Untote nicht vollständig vom Anwender kontrolliert wird. Kabuto unterhält sich nun mit Deidara über seine Kunst, während sie auf einem seiner C1-Vögel fliegen. Als nächstes sieht man die riesige Schildkröte und eine lange Schlange, bestehend aus allen Tieren auf der Insel, welche sich in eine Höhle zurückziehen. Killerbee und eine Krabbe kämpfen gegeneinander und Naruto stellt dies entsetzt fest. Motoi sagt, dass doch eine Möglichkeit besteht, dass Akatsuki sie auf der Insel angreifen und dass sie die Tiere deshalb im Schildpanzer der Schildkröte verstecken müssen und Aoba sagt, dass es gut funktioniert, weil Naruto immer noch glaubt, dass er hier ist, um die Ökologie der Insel zu erforschen. Auch Yamato bemerkt, dass, wenn Naruto etwas über den Krieg herausfinden würde, er sofort aufs Kampffeld stürmen würde. Wieder bei Kabuto und Deidara: einer sagt zum anderen, dass sie nach den erhaltenen Informationen sich bereits bei der Insel befinden müssten. Plötzlich werden die beiden von Oonoki attackiert. Kabuto sagt nur, was für ein schwacher Schlag es gewesen wäre, worauf Oonoki antwortet, dass er ebenfalls nicht viel gespürt hat und stellt fest, dass Kabuto ein Doppelgänger sein muss. Sowohl Kabuto als auch Deidara stellen sich als Lehmdoppelgänger heraus, welche von dem echten Deidara, welcher hinter den Doppelgängern fliegt, diese zum Explodieren bringt. Jetzt sieht man Killerbee und Naruto in dem Panzer der Schildkröte, wo Naruto eine Art Inventur über die Tiere macht und nicht erkennen kann, ob das Gürteltier vor ihm männlich oder weiblich ist, da es zusammengerollt ist. Bee meint, er solle einfach weiblich hinschreiben und es vergessen. Doch Naruto sagt, dass auf dem Panzer des Gürteltiers überall das Kanji für "männlich" steht, worauf Bee antwortet, dass dies natürlich sei. Bee fragt auf Bitten von Naruto das Gürteltier nach seinem Geschlecht. Dann sagt er zu Naruto, dass ihm das Gürteltier gesagt habe, dass dies privat sei. Zurück bei Oonoki und Deidara: man sieht einen zerstörten Doppelgänger von Oonoki, der im Wasser versinkt. Oonoki, jetzt wieder umgeben von Akatsuchi und Kurotsuchi, sagt, dass er gehört habe, dass Deidara tot sei. Deidara erläutert, dass der Doppelgänger von Oonoki ein Steindoppelgänger von Akatsuchi gewesen sei. Kurotsuchi fragt, warum Deidara immer noch lebe, da er doch in einer riesigen Explosion des C0 Kyuukyoku Geijutsu gestorben sei. Oonoki fällt auf, dass dies nicht der richtige Deidara sei, sondern dass er wiederbelebt wurde. Weiterhin sagt er zu Deidara, ob er sich hier noch mehr blamieren will, da er eh schon von einem Rotzlöffel aus Konoha geschlagen wurde, worauf Deidara wütend brüllt, dass er immerhin Sasuke getötet habe. Oonoki sagt, dass Deidara keine Ahnung hat, was wirklich geschehen ist und er sie nun beide fangen würde. Wieder auf der Insel fällt Motoi auf, dass sie entdeckt wurden. Auf einmal kommt eine riesige Schlange aus dem Wasser und beißt die uralte, riesige Schildkröte in ihren Schwanz, worauf diese vor Schmerz aufheult und so Kabuto ihre Position signalisiert. Kabuto erläutert, dass er aus den Zellen von Manda eine Kopie angefertigt hat und dass dessen Sinne besser wären, als die des Originals. Deidara stellt erstaunt fest, dass sich auf der Insel sowohl der Jinchuuriki des Hachibi als auch des Kyuubi befindet, worauf Kabuto sagt, dass dies ihre Chance sei, um beide zu fangen. Jetzt sieht man Manda, wie er sich rasend schnell auf der Schildkröte fortbewegt. Währenddessen hat Deidara eine riesige Bombe in Form einer Qualle erschaffen, welche er auch gleich zum Explodieren bringt. Die Folge ist, dass die riesige Schildkröte auf den Rücken gedreht wird und nicht mehr fortschwimmen kann. Im Inneren ihres Panzers hat man auch die Folgen von Deidaras Angriff deutlich zu spüren bekommen: viele Tiere liegen kopfüber umher und jetzt kann Naruto feststellen, dass das Gürteltier ein Männchen ist. Draußen sagt Deidara zu Kabuto, dass nun das Hachibi und das Kyuubi ihm gehören würden. Plötzlich schwebt Oonoki über Deidara in der Luft und sagt zu ihm, dass er glaubt, dass Deidara nicht vergessen hat, wie furchterregend er sein kann. Während er diese Worte sagt, führt er ein noch unbekanntes Jutsu aus, mit dem er Deidara angreifen will. thumb|left| Oonoki zielt mit seinem Jinton-Jutsu auf seinen ehemaligen Schüler, während Kabuto davonläuft. Als Deidara den Tsuchikage angreift, hält Akatsuchi Oonoki davon ab, sein Jutsu zu benutzen, da er so die gesamte Insel zerstören würde. Jetzt greift Deidara mit einem seiner C1-Vögel an, doch Akatsuchi wehrt den Angriff mit seinem Stein-Golem ab. Kabuto befindet sich auf der Insel und erhält von seinem Manda die Information, dass sich Naruto im Inneren der Schildkröte befindet. Jetzt wird Kabuto von Kurotsuchi entdeckt. Im Inneren der Schildkröte fragen sich Yamato und Aoba, was denn da draußen vorgeht. Naruto schlägt vor, einen Blick nach draußen zu wagen, doch Yamato kann ihn geschickt davon überzeugen, dass er hier bleiben soll. Wieder draußen, greift Kurotsuchi Kabuto mit ihrem Youton-Jutsu an. Auch Aoba, Motoi und Yamato gehen nun nach draußen. Durch Kabuto erfährt man, dass Kurotsuchi die Enkelin des dritten Tsuchikage Oonoki ist. Desweiteren sagt sie zu Yamato, dass er nicht eingreifen solle. Jetzt greift Kurotsuchi Kabuto mit Suiton: Mizurappa an. Durch die Kombination von ihrem Youton-Jutsu und Suiton: Mizurappa entsteht eine Art schnelltrocknender Zement, so kann Kurotsuchi den Gegner fangen. Jetzt platziert sie den "Zement" auch am Körper von Kabuto und Aoba will ihn nun verhören. Währenddessen kämpfen Oonoki und Deidara immer noch. Oonoki sagt zu ihm, dass er es immer gehasst hat, dass er immer aus der Distanz angegriffen hat. Aoba will nun Kabuto verhören, doch eine große Schlange kommt aus dessen Maul und attackiert Yamato und Motoi. Motoi kommt noch mit Yamatos Hilfe davon, jedoch wird Yamato selbst von der Schlange verschluckt. Während Oonoki Deidara angreifen will, taucht auf einmal hinter Deidara sein Sarg auf und Deidara, sowie alle seine Skulpturen verschwinden. Die Schlange versteckt sich in der Nase von Kabutos Manda. Oonoki kehrt wieder auf die Insel zurück und erkundigt sich nach der aktuellen Lage. Aoba steht derweil kurz davor, in dem "Zement" zu versinken. Oonoki stellt fest, dass der Gegner nicht zu den Jinchuuriki vorgedrungen ist, dass aber auch die Möglichkeit besteht, dass sie nur hinter Yamato oder jemand anderem her waren, der ihnen Informationen geben kann. Aoba versichert jedoch, dass sie Yamato nicht leicht zum Sprechen bringen werden, während er vom Tsuchikage aus dem Zement befreit wird. Jedoch sagt Oonoki, dass das nicht das Problem wäre, sondern dass, wenn Yamato zu Madara gebracht wird und dieser sein Dou-Jutsu an ihm anwendet, alles verloren wäre. Yamato befindet sich nun im Versteck bei Tobi und Zetsu. Dieser sagt, dass das nicht ganz das Souvenir wäre, welches er sich erhofft habe. Kabuto erwidert aber, dass er zwei Möglichkeiten hatte: Yamato zu schnappen und eine Informationsquelle zu ergattern oder sich einem unmöglichen Kampf zu stellen. Tobi akzeptiert dies und sagt, dass sein linkes Auge hungrig nach Kampf sei. Kategorie:Manga